Melting Her Steel Heart
by ghost509
Summary: TFA lemon alternate one possibly two shot. You've seen the rough, tough, gentle, soft, smart, and soldier sides of Ash. Now, meet the dominate side. All I'll say for now. Ash X Female Anthro Lucario(sister of Rosa). Contains bondage, force to receive a blowjob, and if you squint semi rape. Do not read if you do not like. 18 suggested. NO KIDS ALLOWED!


"You're an idiot." Lucario said to Ash, as she sat on the edge of Roach's' bed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and by addition her spike, which was in between her fur covered breasts, while she had her right leg over the left.

"Hey, this wasn't even my idea. This was your sisters. So if anything, blame her." Ash replied, while using his side to lean against one of the walls of his and Roach's hotel room.

"Typical. Blame the Pokémon." Lucario shot back.

"Well it's not my fault. I'd rather be with Rosa right now, but I'm stuck with you. So you can either leave and tell her yourself that you don't want to do it, or we can do it fast and get it over with."

"Lie too my sister. You're so stupid! You're not even worthy of my sister. Why she would want a weak and pathetic human like you, is beyond me." Lucario said, while getting up and slowly walked to the door. But her words brought multiple flashbacks to Ash's mind. He'd been called weak and pathetic all of his life, especially in the army. Ash stood from his leaning position, hands clenched and allowed Lucario to pass.

"I'll show you weak and pathetic." Ash stated under his breath, but loud enough for Lucario to hear. But before Lucario could reply or leave, she felt herself being grabbed and slammed against one of the walls. She gasped, but immediately felt a pair of lips connect with hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt Ash dive his tong into her mouth, instantly wresting and dominating her own. Lucario tried to push Ash off, only to fail. She realized that Ash was too strong. Lucario then cried out in shock pleasure into the kiss, as she felt Ash slowly rubbed the outer lips of her innocent, scarred entrance. She started to squirm under his touch, before the sensation was to much. She stopped squirming, and started to moan into the kiss. Years and years of loneliness while in heat, with no relief, was slowly starting to be relieved. She shakily put her arms around Ash's neck, but felt him smirk into the kiss. After a few more seconds, the need for air too kits effect. The two broke apart, before Lucario took heavy breaths while Ash took silent ones. They looked into each others eyes. Lucario's showed need, want, lust, a little fright, and timid-ness. While Ash's showed lust and dominance. Lucario felt as Ash took her arms off his shoulders, put them to her side, before turning her around and pushing her against the walls, and finally putting them before her back and using what felt like a sheet to tie her paws together. She then felt Ash lean against her, before whispering.

"You're mine." Ash whispered with a growl, making her blush and her heart rate to become faster then before. After that Ash picked her up, and threw her onto his bed, her back against the mattress. Lucario blushed and squirmed as she felt her opening being exposed to Ash's eyes, and tried to close her legs. Ash gave a smirk at Lucario's shyness, and started to undress. Lucario blushed as she watched as Ash threw his shirt off, showing his muscular, yet scar riddled chest. Ash saw this and chuckled. "See something you like?" He asked, watching as her face was bleeding red with embarrassment. It was true Ash was far more muscular, and way better looking then any other Pokémon Lucario had met. But she would never tell him that, trying to keep what little dignity she had left. Ash chuckled at her blushing and staring, and unbuckled his belt, resulting in his jeans falling down. He kicked them, before looking at Lucario once more, with a smirk. Lucario felt her heart rate increase as the jeans were off, allowing her to see Ash's boxers, and more importantly the bulge the resided in them. Her anxiety was growing, and her mind was being filled with lust, clouding her better judgment. Maybe, this was a good idea. Lucario felt as time slowed down, while Ash put his hand on the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them off. Reveling his 9' inch member, which was defiantly thicker then her arm, and throbbing with want and lust to fill a hole, a hole in which she could, and would provide. Lucario's eyes widened at seeing the member, along with her whole body growing hot, her heart rate to increase, and for her sex to be practically gushing arousal. She also felt the last barrier of resist break down, she now knew she wanted to be mated by Ash.

Ash proceeded to climb onto the bed, just enough to where his face was inches away from her entrance, which was mostly covered by her thighs, as she attempted to hide it from his line of sight. He used his hands, and a little bit of force, and pried her legs open, revealing her throbbing and dripping cunt. Lucario blushed as Ash made her revealed herself to him, but her heart rate icreased as Ash slowly moved his head towards her entrance, with his mouth slightly opened. Lucario cried out in unimaginable pleasure as Ash slowly used his tongue to lick across her clit. He moved his head back a bit, in order to look at her face. Lucario started to whimper at the lack of contact, and opened her eyes. She looked down, and at Ash, sending him looks of need, want, and lust. He chuckled, before moving back and slipping his ting into her cut entrance. Lucario's back arched and she cried out louder this time at the penetration. Liking her reaction, he started to twist and turn his tongue inside her, while moving and using his to rub her clitoris. Lucario cried out and moaned at the relief she was getting, and gave a small scream as Ash replaced his tongue with two fingers, thrusting them inside her as his other hand worked on her clitoris. After getting his fingers coaxed in her juices, he replaced them with his tongue, and moved them to a very special place on her body. Lucario's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat as Ash moved his hand, but more importantly his fingers to her backside, and trailed them up too her tail. He wasn't! He couldn't and wouldn't! But he did.

Ash roughly, and without consent, shoved his Lucario juice covered fingers in her tail hole, making her scream almost loud as possible. With Ash's tongue inside her pussy, his fingers working her clitoris, and two fingers in her asshole, Lucario's body shuddered hard as she had her first ever orgasm. Her scream was turned into a hoarse moan as her juices escaped her pussy, and flooded into Ash's mouth, which he lapped at, until most of it was gone. He raised his head, only to see Lucario with her eyes closed, breathing heavily and a very visible blush under her blue fur. But she wasn't given much rest. Lucario felt Ash grab onto her legs, before roughly pulling her off the bed, and into a kneeling position onto the floor. That was when he sat on the edge of the bed, and turned her around. Lucario gave a small gasped and whimpered slightly as Ash throbbing member was directly in her face. His strong musk invaded her nostrils, making her hornier and wetter then before. She slyly looked up at him, waiting for the order.

"Go ahead, you know what to do." Ash said with a smirk. Lucario started to blush even more at what he said, and opened her mouth slightly. She moved her head, and took the tip of his member into her mouth.

She started to suckle slightly, while at the same time taking more and more in. After having about four inches inside her mouth, Lucario started sucking a little harder and bobbed her head back and forth, occasionally take five inches into her maw. Her ears perked and her tail wagged as she heard Ash give off a soft, almost unaudible groan at what she was going. She must've been doing something right.

But Ash grew impatient. He moved his hand to her head, and grabbed the sides, before forcefully pulling at her head, forcing more of his member into her maw. Lucario almost gagged as Ash showed more of his meaty length into her maw, about eight inches were in, and he still kept going. After having about ten inches inside her mouth, Ash groaned at the tightness, before pulling out and shoving back in. Lucario's mouth quivered as his length throbbed in her mouth, before she felt something growing inside her body. In order to make it over with fast Lucario started sucking harder, her tongue coiled and uncoiled about his length, her mouth and throat tightened, and her teeth accidently grazed his member. Ash growled at the sensations, before shoving his whole member into her maw, right to the base. Lucario's eyes watered a bit at having his whole cock inside her mouth, but moaned about it at the feeling of having it in her maw. Ash then started pulling and shoving it into and out of her mouth, until he had a fast rhythm going. Lucario's whole formed form started to shake as he continued, but then felt as some of his pre entered her mouth. Lucario gave a muffled scream as a orgasm, just as strong as her first, wracked her body at the taste. It was salty, and a little sweet, but Lucario felt an addiction for it.

Ash gave another groan as he started to maw-fuck Lucario, the rhythm he had was gone, and turned to nothing more then just pulling out and shoving in fast. Lucario whimpered at the need of more, then her eyes widened as she felt the member start to tighten and throb in her mouth. Ash gave one last groan, as he shot his seed into Lucario's mouth. Lucario moaned at the taste, but gagged at how much he was shooting inside of her. So much, that she had to pull back, allowing Ash to shoot some of his seed onto her face, which dripped down onto her breasts, stomach and chest. After Ash was done, Lucario swallowed the semen, before swooshing her tongue around in order to get it all, before swallowing the rest. She looked up at Ash and opened her maw, showing that she swallowed it all up.

"You were pretty good for a first timer." Ash said with a chuckle, while petting the little part of her left cheek that had no cum on it. She blushed under the fur and seed, and gave a small smile. But her eyes went to Ash's now semi hard member, which was covered with a little of his seed. She looked up at him and whimpered, switching views from his face and his member. Ash gave another small chuckle and nodded. Her tail wagged and she smiled, before she started to lick his member clean. Then she took his member in her maw again and started to suck, cleaning him, while also making his length hard once again. After a minute she pulled back, and watched as Ash's member became as hard as before. She looked up, only to see Ash with a smile. "You did good." He complimented, but then he got up and went around her. He grabbed her tied up hands, picked her up, and threw her up on the bed. Lucario was about to flip onto her back, but felt as Ash crawled onto the bed, and forced her to stay. Lucario felt as Ash grabbed onto her hips, and positioned her to where her face was digging into the bed, while her ass was in the air.

Lucario tried to get up, but felt as Ash went closer behind herself. She whimpered and moaned as Ash slowly inserted his member into her pussy lips. He gave her time to adjust, but thrusted inside her, until the tip hit, but did not break her hymen. She gave a small scream as he thrusted into her, and whimpered as the tip just barley hit of her hymen. That's when Ash leaned down.

"Just say the word and I'll stop." He whispered in her left ear, as it perked up. Lucario whimpered as he stopped, and tried to push against him for his length to enter more, only to find as Ash held her in place.

"Please." She begged, her tone that of a whisper.

"Please, what?" He asked with a smirk.

"Please, take me." Lucario whispered/answered back with a small whimper. Ash chuckled once more, before navigating his hand to her cum covered chest, careful not to touch his seed, and reached between her breasts, grabbing her platinum colored spike in the process.

With a sharp tug to her spike, he slammed his hips into her own, hilting her fully as his elated cock finds a new home. Lucario was hit by a sudden intake of pleasure as Ash pulls her spike, which was something that she'd never thought of something that would arouse her. However, the sharp stab of pain was a more pressing matter towards her, it felt as though someone was ripping her flesh in a rather violent matter. Fortunately, it was washed away as she felt more and more of Ash's hard member filling her insides, touching places that aroused her to no end, rubbing against the walls of her pussy with such dexterity. It felt so slippery, yet as the same time, it felt dry enough to fix itself in place, making her jump as he pseudo hump-hilted her.

Lucario forced her head into the matrass and gave a muffled scream in pain and pleasure, yearning for it to stop and for Ash to keep going. Everything felt so sensitive inside as he began to start humping her innocent pussy, each hilt pushed her as close as she could be before she peaked and climaxed, as if he was teasing her. Ash couldn't help but elicit a grunt/moan of pleasure too, as he could feel his cock get squeezed regularly by Lucario's hungry pussy, milking it for its wonderful seed that would arrive soon.

Ash pulled back until only the tip was inside Lucario, then slammed himself into Lucario once more. Lucario cried out as Ash hilted himself inside once more, his member big and long enough being able to hit her womb. Then his shifted his position and pulled out, before slamming into her again. Lucario's eyes widened and she screamed in unbearable bless as she felt Ash hit a certain spot inside of her, like a pleasure button.

_'Guess I found her G-spot.' _Ash thought with a grin, and exiting and entering her pussy once more with his cock. Lucario eyes watered and she cried as he hit the spot again, before moaning as another orgasm wracked her body. Her pussy squeezed and attempted to milk Ash's cock as her juice exited her cunt, before flowing down the back of her thighs. Ash groaned as her pussy squeezed his member more and harder then before. The new tightness forced him to spill pre into her, which neither minded. Ash gritted his teeth as the sensation of cumming was growing. So he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed onto her hips, his finger nails pressing into and breaking skin, before he started to thrust in and out of her at a fast space. Lucario moaned as Ash basically jackhammered into her no longer innocent pussy, hitting her abused and bruised G-spot over and over again, as she and the bed were rocked back and forth by his thrusting.

"In or not?" Ash questioned while leaning and thrusting into her.

"In." Lucario cried out as another orgasm wracked her body. Her pussy squeezed and milked his cock as her fourth orgasm of the night wracked her body.

Ash gave a small roar as he shoved his entire length into her, before feeling his balls tighten. He then moaned as his seed shot forward, entering Lucario's pussy and womb. Lucario screamed and moaned in pure bless as the hot seed shot into her body, extinguishing the heat that inside of her. Her body quivered and shook as a fifth orgasms wracked her body at feeling the seed inside of her. After a few seconds both of their orgasms died down, or so Ash thought. Ash pulled his member fully out of Lucario, only for it to throb and send strands of his milky white cum onto her back, ass checks, and back of her already Lucario juiced thighs.

"Sorry about that." Ash apologized with a small chuckle, and nervously/awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, but was confused as the lack of response. He crawled to her side, only to see Lucario passed out, a large and very visible blush and smile on her face. He sighed in relief, before laying down next to her. He closed his eyes, and was about to go to sleep. But his eyes opened as he heard the door to his hotel room open and close, before hearing a few locks. He looked towards the small hall, only to see Rosa enter. She looked over both the naked Ash and her passed out, cum covered sister with a smile. Rosa made her way over, before leaning down and kissing Ash on the lips. He returned it, and both their tongues clashed for dominance, a clash that Ash has and always won. After breaking the lip lock, Rosa entered the bed, before snuggling into Ash's side with a happy sigh escaping her lips. Ash wrapped his right arm around her, and slowly stroked her back. After a few second of this, Rosa spoke.

"Master." Rosa said.

"Yes my love?" He asked, smiling as a blush worked its way onto her face. See looked up at him, her red eyes meeting his brown ones.

"What are your thoughts on a threesome?"


End file.
